Summer My Life Was Guarded
by Artemis MH Cullen
Summary: Bella is a lifeguard in Italy, Edward is seven and visiting there. What happens when he sees the smae pale face ten years later?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I am back with my new story, Summer My Life Was Guarded. You've already read the summary, I presume, but if you haven't, well, I'm sorry to say, YOU NEED TO GO READ IT!**

***brushes off shirt* So, without further ado, I present my story(wow that sounds cliché)**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

I ran into my room. I grabbed my red swimsuit and slipped into it quickly. I grabbed my huge sunhat and slipped on some shoes that you can wear underwater. I ran to my Ferrari and raced to the pool. I checked the time.

"Whoosh. Right on time." I said. I checked in and ran to my seat. I closed my eyes and waited for the people to arrive.

I didn't have to wait long. Soon, the whole pool was crowded. I opened my eyes and scan the perimeter. There was a little boy running around the pool. I got out my bullhorn.

"NO RUNNING AROUND THE POOL!" I yelled into it.

I looked at the boy. When he heard my announcement, he looked towards me. He didn't see the puddle of water in front of him and he slipped and fell into the deep end of the pool.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**EPOV**

I ran around the pool, trying to catch Alice, my sister. Suddenly someone screamed.

"NO RUNNING AROUND THE POOL!"

I looked in that person's direction. It was a lifeguard. She looked at me and suddenly her face looked shock. She yelled something that I didn't hear. Suddenly, I fell into the pool.

"AHH! HELP ME!" I yelled.

The same lifeguard looked around. She ran at supernatural speeds and dived gracefully into the pool. She swam toward me and slung me over her shoulder. Then, she got out of the pool. She put me on a beach chair and looked at me, concerned. I spit water out.

"Thank you-," I said.

"Bella. Bella Swan." she said.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." I said.

She smiled. And at that moment, she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw.

Then, her face contorted. She ran back to her chair.

I was confused, but then Alice ran to me.

"Eddie, what happened?" she asked, in her little five year-old voice.

"Nothing, Ally. I almost died, but the most beautiful lifeguard in the whole world saved me." I said.

"Oh. Eddie, give me a piggy pack ride!" she demanded.

I sighed and did as she pleased.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

I saved the little boy. He looked to be about seven years old. I put him on a beach chair looked at him. He spit some water.

"Thank you-" he said.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said.

"Thank you Ms. Swan", he said.

I smiled. He really didn't know how much older than him I was.

Then, I noticed his scent. It was very weak, but it was of sun, lilac, and honey. It was mouthwatering. I have never had a problem with resisting human blood, but this one was something different. I ran away before I could do any harm.

A little black-haired girl walked up to the boy. I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Eddie, what happened?" she asked, in her little four year-old voice.

"Nothing, Ally. I almost died, but the most beautiful lifeguard in the whole world saved me." he said.

"Oh. Eddie, give me a piggy pack ride!" she demanded.

I could hear Eddie sigh and do as she pleased.

I smiled. What an unselfish little boy. He must really love his sister.

I frowned. He called me the most beautiful lifeguard in the world. Uh-oh. I have a little crush on my hands.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

I ran to my manager's office.

"Max. Hi. I'm quitting." I said.

"Hello Bella. And you can't quit! You are our best lifeguard." said Max

"Sorry Max. No can do. My parents are calling my name. I need to go. And I need my paycheck." I said.

"You can't quit! And you will not get your paycheck." he said.

"Fine. I'm walking out without it. I don't give a damn. I still have more money than you will ever dream of." I said.

"Than why do you work for me?" he asked.

"Because it was my brother's last wish." I made something up on the spot.

"I don't, what did you say, give a damn. No paycheck." he said.

"Okay Maxie dahling. I'll be sure to tell daddy dearest when I meet him." I said.

I walked out. He will regret messing with Bella Swan.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

I counted up all my money. It was enough to buy and feed Australia for ten years.

I tapped my chin. What should I do, what to do?

I thought over it.

I could go to America.

_But this is your parents' house!_ argued a voice in my head.

_Exactly! I need to make a new life. I can't live with my parents' ghosts forever! _I argued.

_Whatever you wish, my dahling._ said the voice.

I got out my passport and cell phone. I dialed a number.

"Hey J. Cutting to the point, I need a visa to America. One day. Max." I said.

"Money?" he asked,

"Five hundred." I said.

"Dollars or euros?" he asked

Dammit! He always sees through me.

"Dollars." I said.

"Tsk-tsk. Bella, you know I only accept euros." he said.

"Fine. Four hundred." I said.

"Euros?" he asked.

"Of course J dahling! Do you doubt me?" I asked.

"No, just checking." he said.

"Whatever. Since I'm paying extra, I want the visa today by five. Got it?" I said.

"Yes, Bella." he said.

I packed my suitcases. I took everything with me. I then waited outside.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Today, you are looking more beautiful that ever." said J.

"Give me the damn visa." I said.

"Okay, okay! Here is your visa." he said.

"Thanks dude." I said.

"Where's my money?" he asked.

"Oh, I left it in the house. Let me go get it." I said.

I went and got my money. I got into my car and went out on the driveway. When I passed J, I tossed my money out of the window. Then, I sped to the airport.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS BELLA!" shouted J.

I laughed, absolutely carefree.

Then, I called my pilot.

"San, I need to go to Alaska." I said. Then, I hung up. He will have got the idea.

I looked around the airport. I spotted San.

"Hello San." I said to him.

"Hello miss. You want to go to Alaska?" he asked.

"Yes San. My car can go too." I said.

"Yes miss. I'll get right on it." he said.

"Here are the keys." I said.

"Thank you miss." he said.

I smiled. San was so nice. He won't go against me.

"You're welcome San. I'll remember this in your paycheck." I said.

"Thank you miss. Thank you miss! Now, I can buy my Lena her dream dress." said San

That broke my heart. I had sent San to school so he could be my pilot. And that was now the family's income.

"San. Wait. Take me to the store where Lena's dream dress is." I said.

"Yes, miss. But, you aren't going to take this out of my paycheck, are you ?" said San.

"Of course San. Just take me to the store." I said.

San took me to the store. I looked around. I spotted a dress on a manikin.

"San, is that it?" I asked.

It was a pink dress, every little girl's favorite color. The skirt was all frills and sequins. The top was plain, but pretty. The neckline had a bunch of sequins around it.

"Yes miss. That is it. I have been saving money for years." said San.

I walked up to the cashier.

"Hello-" I read his name tag, "Jasper. I need that dress. It's for my pilot's Lena. How much?" I asked.

"Miss, that dress is 75 dollars or 50 euros." I said.

I gave him euros. .

"Thank you miss. Would you like anything else?" asked Jasper.

I looked around the shop. I spotted a western styled dress. It was very plain. It was white with baby blue trim and a small bow in the middle.

"Yes, Jasper. That dress, the white one." I said.

"That is a steal at 10 euros." he said.

"Thank you Jasper. Pack them both." I said.

I walked to San.

"Here you go San. I hope Lena will be happy." I said.

"Yes miss. Thank you miss!" he said.

"You're welcome San. Now, we have to go to Alaska. Right now. I would like to see your little Lena, but I don't have the time. Sorry." I said.

"It is okay miss. It is enough that you got me this dress for Lena. She will be very happy." San said.

We walked out. Then, I heard a gunshot. I immediately started running. I grabbed San and ducked somewhere.

I saw J walk out of the store. He looked here and there, but he didn't see me. Then, he left.

"San, you go back home. I don't think we will be going to Alaska anytime soon." I said.

"Yes miss. I can keep the dress though, right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. Go now!" I said.

I ran into the store. I saw Jasper on the threshold, bleeding. I went up to him, remembering to hold my breath.

I checked to see where he was bleeding. When I saw it, I got worried. He won't survive that. I thought about what I could do.

_You can change him._ said a voice.

I thought about that. Well, it wouldn't be a bad thing to do. I've always wanted a companion. I accidentally took a breath. Oh, what a mouthwatering scent. I bit him quickly on many spots.

"Jasper, don't worry. You will be okay. I promise." I said.

I set the store on fire. Then, I rushed him home. I remember the burning sensation and decided to put as much ice as I could on him.

For three days he screamed in agony. It was almost too much for my ears. Then, in the evening of the third day, his heart stopped beating.

I ran to him.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but who are you? How am I alive?" he said.

"I'm Bella. I was at that shop that say. And you technically not alive. You are the living dead." I said.

"You mean I'm a zombie?" he asked.

"No, you are a vampire." I decided to get to the point.

"Vampire? But vampires aren't real." he said.

"Then believe it's a supernatural miracle that you are alive." I said.

"Don't you mean medical?" he asked.

"No, I mean supernatural. You are a vampire, even if you don't believe it." I said.

"Let say I believe you. Then, why didn't you kill me or your pilot?" he asked.

"I only eat animals. I'm a vegetarian." I said.

"Okay. You know, I'm really thirsty. Can I get some water?" he asked.

"Water won't taste good. You need animal blood. Come with me. I'll teach you to hunt." I said.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

Jasper and I walked back from hunting. In between sips, we talked about our past.

I learned Jasper was in the army for a while. His parents are dead and he only has his sister, who know thanks to me thinks he's dead.

"I'm sorry Jasper. But you can't see your sister, not now, not ever." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because she thinks you're dead. If she finds out you are alive, our secret will be out. And you don't want that." I said.

"Okay. But I want to give her friend's little five-year old daughter, Alice, a teddy bear I had especially made for her." he said.

I thought about that.

"Okay Jasper. You can do it, but I will go with you and we will go at night." I said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella!" he said. He gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Ouch Jasper. Ouch." I said.

"Oops, Bells. Sorry." he said.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

Jasper and I sneaked into little Alice's room. I let him have his private moment with her.

But I could still hear them.

"Ally-boo?" said Jasper. He sounded so gentle and caring.

"Jazz?" she said.

"Ally-boo, I brought you this teddy bear just for you. Its name is Jazzy. I have to leave you, but whenever you miss me, just hug Jazzy and you will feel better. I'm sorry honey." said Jasper.

"Jazz no go! Jazz thtay with Awwy!" said Alice.

"Ally-boo, I have to go. But we will meet again." Jasper promised.

"Jazz no go! Jazz thtay with Awwy!" said Alice. She started screaming.

"Jasper, we have to go know!" I hissed.

"Just one sec!" he said.

He kissed Alice on her forehead. Then, he jumped out the window and we ran away.

In the distance, we could hear little Alice's wails.

"Jazz no go! Jazz thtay with Awwy!" she screamed.

I looked at Jasper. He was dry-sobbing.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"I know Bella. I know." he said.

I knew that that didn't change anything.

"Jasper, we are we going to Alaska tomorrow. I know this is sudden, but we need to go before anyone recognizes you." I said.

He nodded.

I looked on.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**EPOV**

"Mommy, I want to go to the pool!" I said.

"No Edward, dear. You chose where we went yesterday. Now, it's Ally's turn." Mommy said.

I stomped up the stairs. I looked at Ally and humped.

"What wrong Eddie?" she asked.

"Don't call me Eddie. Mommy won't let me go to the pool. I want to see the beautiful lifeguard." I said.

"I'll tell Mommy to go pool. 'Kay?" she said.

"Thank you Ally! Thank you!" I said.

She waddled out of the room. She talked to Mommy and then Mommy came into the room.

"Edward, we are going to the pool. Get ready." she said.

"YEAH!" I hollered.

I quickly got ready. During the car ride, I was jumping up and down in my car seat. When we got there, I rushed toward the pool I looked around and wilted in disappointment. Miss Swan wasn't here today.

I started crying. Miss Swan mustn't have not like me, that's why she wasn't here today. I vowed to never lose another girl's interest ever again.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

**Alaska**

Jasper and I stepped off the plane. I adjusted my parka and put on my floor-length coat that was from when I was a human. Then, I put my fur boots on and put my scarf on my head.

"So, Jasper. How's it?" I said.

"It's okay. I can't feel the cold." he said.

"That's part of being us. And we need the fur and everything to seem normal." I said.

He laughed.

"I don't think we will ever seem normal." he said.

"I know. With our faces and everything, it will be hard to pass as humans." I said.

"We'll manage." said Jasper.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**JPOV**

We walked to a house. Bella got out the keys and quickly unlocked the door. She walked in and shut the door.

Bella and I are good friends. But we weren't friends with benefits. She doesn't want to lead me on. That's why she didn't invite me in.

Bella opened a window.

"Your room is on the bottom floor, by the fireplace." she said.

She still hasn't invited me in, but now I can come in.

She walked down the stairs.

"Jasper. I'm sorry for involving you in this life. You shouldn't have been shot. If I hadn't gone to that shop, I shouldn't have played a stupid prank. I'm sorry." she said.

I could read her emotions and I knew she was telling the truth.

"It's okay Bells. I mean, I will see things in the future, like time machines and hover boards. Not everyone will see that." I said.

"Jasper. I've been living for about, 4oo years. I've seen changes in technology, but they hold nothing for me. I miss my family, my friends. I will always miss people in my old life. The memories will never leave me. I made myself memorize my old life. I can't forget it, no matter what." she said.

She was sadder than I've ever seen her.

"Bella, it's okay. We'll survive, we'll find someone. Don't worry." I said, sending calming rays to her.

"I'm sorry Jasper." she said. She ran up the stairs.

I knew this was a special moment for her, so I went hunting.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

Jasper doesn't understand. He will get tired of this life soon enough. Then, he will blame me.

I went outside for a walk. I looked at a map of Alaska and closed my eyes and pointed at something randomly.

I opened my eyes. Denali.

I decided to go there and see the sights. It's not like I have something to do.

I left the map at home and put a sticker on Denali.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

I reached Denali. It only took an hour by foot. I looked around. Nothing really fascinating here.

I went into a shop at random. It was a snowshoe shop. Figures. I browsed through the selections and then froze. Why do I feel like I was being watched?

I turned around at supernatural speeds. I was barely fast enough to see a flash of silver.

I narrowed my eyes. So there are vampires here.

I quickly decided. I pursued the vampire.

She/he ran me all over Denali. But I finally caught her.

"Hello." I snarled.

I took a good look at her face. Gold eyes. Vegetarian.

"Sorry. I thought you were a human drinker." I said.

"It's okay. I thought the same about you." she said.

"I'm Bella."

"Tanya. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you."

"Do you want to meet the rest of the family?"

"Sure."

I followed her. We went to the very outskirts of Denali.

"This is where you live?" I asked.

"Yes. Esme designed it. You like?" she said.

"It's beautiful. I love it . It reminds me of home." I said.

"Where is your home?" she asked.

"Italy. Venice."

"Interesting."

We walked in. Instantly I was bombarded with questions.

"Peace, peace. Give the vampire some space." said Tanya.

They all went back.

There was a gold haired vampire whose hair was straighter than a ruler. Than, there was two Spanish. One male, one female. Then, there was a gold haired man who was as brilliant as the sun. Then, there was a caramel haired women.

Tanya did the intros. The first one was Irina. Then Carmen and something else I forgot. Then Carlisle and Esme. And Kate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Same to you." they said.

We all talked. All of them were either younger or older than me. , Carmen, Carlisle and Esme were younger. Kate, Irina, Tanya, and Carmen's mate are older.

I looked at the clock. I jumped up.

"Oh my Venice! I have to go, Jasper is waiting!" I said.

"Who's Jasper?" they asked.

"He's my friend from Venice." I said.

They bid me good-bye after I promised to come back.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought the Volturi took you or something!" he said.

"Jasper, I am sorry. But I put a map up and put a smiley face on Denali." I said.

"Where is that map?" he asked.

I went to his room and pointed to the wall. It was right there, like I said.

"Oh. Well, I've been hunting and my mind gets scrambled after I do." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper, come with me to Denali. I want you to meet someone." I said.

Then I started running.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**I got bored, so I decided to end it here. Don't worry, I will continue writing. But writing something with a plot is really hard. And tiring! Well, whatever. Check out my others stories. They are Twilight of course with some others mixed in, but Twilight essentially.**

**Artemis MH Cullen**


	2. Auhtor't Note, I have to say

**Hey, it's me Artemis MH Cullen. I am so sorry, but unfortunately, this is not an update. I have family over and I am lucky I could get this out to you. I am going on a class trip for three days this week, and I don't have any school on Friday, so maybe you'll get an update by then. If not, I am extremely sorry and I will make it up to you.**


End file.
